The present disclosure relates to battery assembly controllers controlling terminal voltages of a plurality of series-connected secondary batteries to be equal.
Battery assemblies formed by connecting a plurality of secondary batteries in series are known. In a battery assembly, if manufacturing differences or temperature differences of secondary batteries cause inequality in the energy stored in the secondary batteries, terminal voltages of the secondary batteries become unequal and are not charged or discharged efficiently as a battery assembly. Thus, a battery assembly controller that always monitors the voltages of secondary batteries and controls discharge to equalize the voltages of the secondary batteries is needed.
Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2012-137334 and 2011-250609 discloses a typical battery assembly controller.